


Muscle Relaxant

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genderswap, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Quinton Fabray and Ryan (or Ray) Berry can't stand each other, but have been paired up for a school assignment. They argue and fight over having to spend extra time away from class together. One day, after football practice, Quinton is feeling tense and sore, so Ryan decides to give him a massage to loosen him up. Quinton reluctantly agrees. Things get heated after the massage and Ryan says, "I can blow you if you want me to." (a la S1 Rachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Relaxant

"So what class is the project for again? I thought that if you and Quinton were to ever be paired up, it would be for Glee or something," Kate asked from the other side of the phone. Ryan hummed absently in agreement, straightening up his room once again. Perhaps it was irrational to care so much about what his classmate and enemy (the majority of the time) thought, but Ryan couldn't help it.

"We have to write a paper for English. We did most of it in class yesterday, but we need to revise a bit more. He's coming over to my house after football practice is done," Ryan answered. Kate Hummel, his best friend and preferred duet partner, snorted through the phone. "What?"

"He's coming to your house?" she laughed again. "Be sure to call me after he leaves, or else I'll be worried that he's murdered you. This entire situation spells disaster."

"I'm sure we can be civil enough for an hour. It's not we have to spend an extended amount of time together," Ryan frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He smoothed an errant strand of hair down; he really shouldn't care about looking good for Quinton. Kate was always right about these sorts of things. "I'll call, but you might not answer. Won't your hands be full of Blair?"

"Shut up." Ryan smirked; he could see his friend's blushing cheeks as if she were standing right in front of him. "Fiona will be home. Nothing is going to happen."

"You two once snuck into my bathroom to make out," Ryan laughed. "I doubt Fiona is going to keep you two from getting handsy."

"Should I come back later?" Quinton's voice asked from the doorway. Ryan's head shot up with a shocked expression on his face. Quinton had come straight from football practice, and his hair was still damp from the locker room showers. The blonde strands curled slightly, and his shirt was clinging tight against his chest. Ryan felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Quinton's here," Ryan rushed out in a voice that sounded just as panicked as he felt. "I'll call you later, okay, and bye!"

He quickly ended the call, practically throwing his phone across the room in his haste to distance himself from the conversation Quinton had just overheard. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work on the project. Did you forget?" Quinton looked at him like he was a rabid animal; any sudden movements would result in attack.

"No, I'm just surprised! I thought you would be at practice longer," Ryan embarrassedly rubbed at the back of his neck. He let out an awkward laugh. Quinton cautiously stepped further into the room; he noticed the slight stiffness of the blonde's body, and Ryan was sure it wasn't from his presence.

"Santiago twisted his ankle so Bieste let us out early. One of your moms let me in," Quinton hesitantly took a seat on the bed. Ryan tried not to think of all of the time he had fantasized about this, with a hand wrapped firmly around his cock.

So, maybe he had a little crush on Quinton Fabray—it wasn't like he was the only one. Quinton was easily one of the hottest guys at school and the Quarterback of the football team. It was cliché and oh so common for the token gay guy of the school to have a hard on for the star jock.

"Is Santiago alright? We can't have him injured during Regionals," Ryan asked.

"He'll be fine in time. It wasn't that bad an injury," Quinton answered. "Let's get started on this paper. What do we have left? The conclusion?"

The two sat in silence as Ryan typed out the rest of their essay, Quinton occasionally offering comments and ideas. Ryan's face became a permanent red, especially when Quinton leaned over his shoulder, and he could feel the heat of his chest just inches from his back. It was arousing as hell.

Ryan began to notice that something was off; Quinton kept shifting uncomfortably and rubbing at his shoulders. The brunette glanced at the jock from the corner of his eye. The constant movement was distracting, and it was obvious that Quinton was in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked, saving the document and closing his laptop.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore from practice," Quinton answered, once again rubbing at his shoulder. He stiffened, seemingly remembering who he was talking to and how much he hated Ryan Berry. "What does it matter?" he snapped. "Get back to work."

Ryan frowned a bit. "I can't focus with you shifting the bed around. Let me help."

"How?" Quinton growled.

"I'll give you a massage."

"No way!" Quinton quickly rejected the idea. "I'm not letting you touch me."

Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pain that comment had caused. "Don't be stupid; you're obviously in serious pain. If you don't let me help you, you could injure yourself further. I'm really good at massages; Kate makes me rub her shoulders all the time after Cheerios practice."

Quinton seemed to think the offer over for a few moments before slowly nodding. Ryan turned his head to hide his wide smile from the boy. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, getting the lotion that Kate had gifted him with. Ryan cautiously took the spot behind Quinton. "It'll be better if you take your shirt off."

Quinton muttered something like "pervert" under his breath but did as Ryan instructed. Ryan's whole body felt hot and itchy with embarrassment. He covered his hands with lotion and hesitantly began to knead Quinton's tense muscles.

"Is that hard enough?" Ryan asked breathlessly. Quinton moaned quietly at the feeling of Ryan's dexterous fingers against his skin. Ryan whimpered under his breath; he was lucky that the blonde was too absorbed in the feeling to notice.

He squeezed his shoulders one last time before balling his hands into fists and running them down either side of Quinton's spine. The boy shuddered and straightened, wiggling slightly. Ryan chanced his luck with rubbing his thumbs over Quinton's lower back. He lightly brushed a finger over the beginning of his crack, tearing a loud groan from the jock.

It was then that Ryan realized he wasn't the only one hopelessly aroused. A surreptitious glance at Quinton's front revealed the bulge straining at the crotch of his jeans. Ryan felt all of his blood rush downward, struggling to keep up the energy to continue the massage.

"I could blow you if you want me to," Ryan offered quietly. Quinton tensed against him, but slowly relaxed before letting out a strangled, "Yeah."

Ryan slid of the bed, feeling very subdued despite his straining erection. He walked to the other side of the bed, where he pulled Quinton off. The blonde looked at him, surprised, as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Quinton's hands came up to frame the sides of his face, as Ryan's wandered down to pinch lightly at a nipple and cup the boy's hard on. Quinton thrust against him, kissing Ryan more fiercely and pressing a tongue in between his parted lips.

Done with teasing his nipples, Ryan's hands traveled to the button and zipper of Quinton's blue jeans. He carefully pulled both down, not wanting them to get caught on his cock. He pulled the jeans along with the blonde's underwear down. Quinton stepped out of them, allowing Ryan to press him down into the mattress.

Ryan took his chance and looked at the boy of his dreams sprawled down beneath him. Quinton was all hard, muscles and cock included. A trail of light blonde hair led him to the boy's cock; the sight had Ryan's mouthwatering. In between a patch of thick pubic hair, Quinton was red and swollen, pointing up towards his stomach. Ryan lowered himself between the spread legs.

He started with kittenish licks on his balls while Ryan's hands gripped his upper thighs, thumbs rubbing circles on the inner skin. "R-Ryan," Quinton called in a choked voice from in front of him. Ryan stiffened even further at the use of his first name; Quinton had never called him Ryan before, only Berry and an assortment of mean nicknames.

He engulfed all of Quinton's cock with one swallow. Quinton's eyes shot open as he thrust forward in surprise. Ryan didn't even flinch at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat; he had never been as glad for his lack of gag reflex as he was now. Ryan quickly hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down on the blonde's erection.

"Fuck, oh," Quinton cursed loudly. "Your mouth."

As soon as he realized that Ryan didn't mind being almost choked with cock, he began to thrust more earnestly. Ryan closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, relishing in the feeling and smell of Quinton. Even if he never had this chance again, the memory would never leave him and probably have him hard and aching within seconds.

Ryan was so glad that his mother had called from downstairs earlier that she was going for a jog. He must have looked so obscene at that moment; fully clothed but leaning over Quinton's naked body, swollen lips stretched around a thick cock. The room was filled with slurping and sucking sounds.

He pulled his mouth off of Quinton's dick, and, following a spontaneous urge, bit into the soft skin of Quinton's inner hip. He wanted the blonde to go home that night and run his thumb over the hickey, a firm reminder of who had made him fall apart earlier that day. Quinton thrashed below him, almost overcome with pleasure.

"Please!" he growled. Ryan pressed open-mouthed kisses along the engorged flesh and flicked his tongue over the head. He moved the foreskin out of the way and swirled his tongue around, gathering precum from his slit.

"Gonna come soon," Quinton whispered above him.

"Good," Ryan said simply, once again swallowing at his cock. He reached a hand down the front of his own jeans, fisting his cock. He groaned at the relief, sending shockwaves down Quinton's sensitive flesh. The blonde thrust once again.

Things were becoming more erratic and rough. Ryan pulled his mouth back a bit, only sucking at the head. He wrapped a hand around Quinton's uncovered erection and pumped it at the same rhythm as his own masturbation.

He wasn't surprised that Quinton didn't last long. The taste of his cum was salty but not unpleasant; he eagerly slurped it up. He released Quinton's limp penis, licking his lips obscenely. Quinton groaned at the sight, sitting up. Ryan bit his lower lip, hips jerking as he fisted himself more firmly.

Quinton smirked slightly and replaced the hand with his own. After a few more thrusts, Ryan came with a cry. The two boys were out of breath and flushed.

Quinton left an hour later with a kiss goodbye. Ryan let loose a girlish giggle and collapsed back onto the bed. Yes, he would definitely be calling Kate later to give her the details.


End file.
